garofandomcom-20200223-history
Lord
This page is incomplete and requires further editing, please contribute. Lord is a purple-blue Makai Armor that specializes in saber combat. Whoever wields the armor will take the title of'' Lord the'' Flash Knight (閃光騎士・狼怒（ロード）Senkō Kishi Rōdo, lit. "Wolf's Rage"). The armor once belonged to Gōki Fudō; it was inherited by Leo Fudō after his death. Description & Characteristics Lord is the light purple-blue Makai Armor of ornate design with gold outlines on them. While it is themed after a wolf the other armors, the ears are shaped like a horn, giving it a bull-like design. Like other armors, it has a symbol on its solar plexus functioned to disengage the armor in emergency situations such as Lost Soul Beast transformation. For combat, the knight is armed with a Makai Blade that takes the appearance of a straight makai blade resembling a tai chi sword. When the user dons the Lord armor, the sword turns into a large saber. As demonstrated by Leo, Lord can perform a special drill attack with its saber but the armor has yet to display any special gimmicks. It can also perform the Blazing Armament with light blue Madō Flame as expected from Makai Armor, but the extent of its skill with the said technique is yet to revealed. In spite of this, Leo displayed impressive combat abilities in his own right thanks to his Makai Priest training. Being a titled armor, Lord also possesses a Madōba, but its abilities and appearance yet to be revealed. Sadly, Lord also one of the Makai Armors whose bearers' bloodline has been poorly documented by the Makai Order in spite of its importance as shown in events of GARO: Makai Flash Knight, so much that at least only 4 individuals who aware of its existence until its current bearer Leo Fudō made his status as a Makai Knight known to the rest of the order: Golden Knight Garo Kouga Saejima, Sigma Fudō, and Gōki Fudō. Overall, Lord is formidable in combat. History The armor has been in possession of the Fudō family for quite some time. However, due to poor documentation of the said bloodline and its eventual disappearance, the Order came to believe that the armor was perished and immediately assume Leo as the last of Fudō family who at that time, had chosen the path of Makai Priest. Unknown to them, however, Sigma is still alive and assumed the identity of the Red-Masked Man aka Jaaku who is hellbent on destroying Makai Knights before doing the same on Makai Order itself and rebuilt it in his own image. This further exacerbated by Leo who remained secretive to his fellow Knights and Priests about his status as the latest heir of Lord Armor and desire to deal Sigma alone out of guilt from the latter's murder on Mio. As a result, this resulted in Leo ended up in bigger trouble when Sigma's identity was partially revealed with the Order assumed he and Sigma are the same person until Kouga learned the two's relations as twin brothers. After Sigma's death and finding the closure from Mio's death, Leo fully embraced his status as a Makai Knight, and thus Lord's status in the Order's archives has been updated. Owing to Makai Order's flawed system, however, it's up to Leo and his successors to maintain the update of the Armor's status to prevent the incident between him and Sigma from repeating itself in the future. Pics Gallery Lord_FullBody_MakaiKessenGaoh.png|Lord Makai Kessen Gaoh Lord2.png File:Rodou.png File:Rodou 2.png Lord Armor 1.jpg Lord Armor 2.jpg Lord Armor 3.jpg Lord Slash.jpg Leo To Lord gif.gif|Leo donning the Lord Armor Lord Concept Art.jpg|Lord Concept Art Leo Transform 2.gif Notes & Trivia *Lord's theme: *Rōdo can either be Road, Load, or Lord; since it is written in kanji. Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Purple Armor